1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to can openers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable can opener accommodating variations in can diameter and providing a structure temporarily mounted within a can organization to secure the can opener relative to the can during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Can openers of various types are utilized in the prior art. Manually manipulated can openers that are circumferentially directed about a can lid to severe the same from the associated can body are utilized. Prior art can openers have at times utilized structure to secure the can opening apparatus to a can body at the seam interface of the can lid and the can body. Other can opening structure initially pierces the can lid with a hook shaped member and is directed about the can lid utilizing the can body as a guide. Such apparatus has it's disadvantages and limitations due to the tenuous securement of the can opening structure relative to the can permitting unforseen accidents and injury to occur should the can opening apparatus loose association with the associated can. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art to avoid such inadvertent disengagement of a can opener relative to a can by providing a positive interrelationship of the can opener relative to the can during use. Examples of the prior art can opening structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,216,024 to BANLUVEN wherein an L-shaped hook is projected within a can and pivoted about the can to severe the can by fulcruming the organization relative to the can lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,133 to WHITE provides a further example of a can opening apparatus utilizing an L-shaped type hook as noted in the BANLUVEN Patent but further includes a pressure pad for application of a thumb by an individual to provide enhanced leverage in application of force to the can opening structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,366 to VOLLRATH utilizes a can opening structure that attempts to engage a seam of a can body and a can lid to provide anchoring for the can opening structure during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,683 to HAMMOND utilizes a generally L-shaped hook structure to severe a can relative to an associated can body.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,517 to GARRISON sets forth a further example utilizing an underlying L-shaped hook relative to a overlying body to provide fulcruming leverage to the hook as it is directed circumferentially about the can lid.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved adjustable can opener as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in securely anchoring the can opener apparatus to an associated can during a can opening procedure and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.